


Rap Attack!

by Fox_Addict



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Inspired by Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Addict/pseuds/Fox_Addict
Summary: Before you guys read, I just want to thank you. I really appreciate it. I would also like to tell you that I'm not the best writer, so if you don't like it, it is totally understandable.





	1. Broke and Homeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you guys read, I just want to thank you. I really appreciate it. I would also like to tell you that I'm not the best writer, so if you don't like it, it is totally understandable.

The crowd cheered happily. This was it! The end of the night and the end of the show. Mammals of all size clapped their hooves and paws.

_I can't believe it! I did it! I actually did it!_

xxxxxxxx

Broke and homeless. This was Nick. Not being able to get a job had been a struggle for his whole life. He practically lived under a small bridge. Hearing traffic come and go was something that was oddly soothing to him. The sounds the gargantuous city made were just so satisfying. Sometimes he would sit and ponder about life and why he was here. It was a question he found himself asking a lot.

_Why AM I here?_ He questioned. Life had given him so many opportunities to succeed, but when he attempted something, it would always fall flat. _Maybe it's because I'm a fox?_ He thought. Then shook his head. _I've already used that pity excuse. Just admit it, I'm a failure._

A sudden car passing above him calmed his mind. He needed someone he could vent to, someone that would listen right now. Of course he had Finnick and Duke, but they really weren't the touchy feely type, so discussing his feelings with them wouldn't do anything good. He could only hope someone, someday, would spare his weary soul. He really didn't know why the world despised him so much. Was he doing something wrong that he didn't know? Was simply existing to much for the world?

“Hey! Fox! I thought I told you that you couldn't stay here anymore! This is private property!” Nick’s thoughts were interrupted by an old goat, who looked fairly mad. _Of course, the world strikes again._

“I-I-I was just grabbing my things Mr. Shnoop.” Nick said in a panic. He started grabbing all of the things he needed so he could leave in peace. He knew what this goat was capable of.

“Don't you ‘Mr. Shnoop’ me! I know what you're up to Wilde! I know all of those scams and tricks you pulled just to get an extra dollar.” Nick's eyes went wide at that. He certainly knew everyone, but he didn't think anyone knew him. “I went out and really saw how scummy you are!” The goat yelled.

“I-It’s the only way I can get any cash Mr. Shn-”

“I thought I told you not to call me that! Just leave so we can both be on our own way.” With that, the old goat turned around and marched off.

Nick shuffled around to grab the rest of his items, then, set off to find any place that he could sleep at night.

xxxxxxxx

After searching most of the city, excluding Tundra Town for obvious reasons, Nick found a nice park in the Rainforest District. It wasn't much, but it would do. Fresh green grass was everywhere, along with large wooden trees that reached as high as skyscrapers. Numerous birds could be heard chirping in the trees. Nick was the oddball. In the beautiful park, there was Nick with dirty and smelly fur.

On a bench, Nick began unpacking what little he had out of a beat up backpack. _Wallet? Check. Unopened food? Check. Water jug? Check._ Nick looked around in a panic as he search for the last thing he had. “Come on, it has to be around here somewhere.” He reached all the way into his bag, then let out a sigh of relief as he lifted a green notebook out. He opened it up to reveal a couple of scribbled lines. “What a stupid dream.” He said to himself, but continued to flip through the pages anyway. “I can't become a rapper even if I had the money to do it.” His eyes began to water as he realized this. “W-Why does the world have to be so cruel? Why can't I just…. Just…. Be done!?”

Suddenly, Nick stood and grabbed the notebook and hurled it away from him “God damn it!” He shouted. He sat on the bench, then began crying once more.

In the distance, the sun began setting, and the moon began rising.

After the small fit was over, Nick decided it was late enough. He needed sleep if he was going to find a place to sleep. He got up and retrieved his notebook, only for him to put it in his bag. He didn't want to look at it right now.

The thought of making it in the rap game crossed his mind. “That’s a big dream,” He said aloud. “But I will stay determined. No one will stop me.” A warm smile made its way onto his face. “Not now, not ever.”

The bench wasn't warm or comfortable, but it was a place to sleep, so he slept.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I really appreciate it. You guys have now idea. I hope you liked the story, and if you did, worry not! There will be more! It might take awhile because of my poor righting skills, but I will!
> 
> I will also try to make each chapter about a 1k words long, if I go a little below that, sorry. I would really appreciate it if you also left a review, I love to read them and I will do my best to respond to them . Again, Thanks for taking your time to read this.
> 
> Uh, I really don't have an outro and I realized the nickname "Fox" has already been taken (Curse you fox in the hen house!) So, uh
> 
> Bye?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Just wanna say, if you are back for more, that has made my day

The beautiful morning sun rise is what woke Nick. The hard bench below him was incredibly uncomfortable. He stretched, cracking his back and knuckles. His bag was beside the bench, which he dug through until he found his notebook.

“Might as well,” Nick said. “I'm not doing anything else.” He began scribbling rhymes down, crossing some out and even discarding a few pages. He felt like a totally different person when writing.

_We touch, I feel a rush._

_We clutch._

_It isn't much, but it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us, It's lust._

_Its torturous._

_You must be a sorceress, ‘cause you just did the impossible, gained my trust._

_Don't play games, it'll be dangerous if you fuck me over._

_'Cause if I get burnt I'ma show you what it's like to hurt._

_'Cause I've been treated like dirt before you and love is "evol"_

_Spell it backwards I'll show you._

Nick smiled and looked down at his finished product. _Not too bad if I do say so myself. Now all I need is a label to show this to_. But unfortunately, Nick didn't know anyone that could do that, nor did he have the cash to. _I don’t know why I keep chasing this stupid dream, it’s ridiculous._

A drip from the sky informed Nick that he had to put his notebook back in his backpack because it was raining, he would continue that rap later. For now, he had to find some shelter. He began walking, then he noticed the mammals around him giving him either an angry glare, or a silent ‘Sorry’. Nick didn’t want anyone's pity though, he just didn’t want to be judged without them even getting to know him.

He began to get lost in thought, thinking about his dream. _I will make it!_ He thought eagerly. _No one can or will stop me!_

_Oh my god! That is a great idea for a song_!

Quickly, Nick took out his notebook and began to write ideas down. He only had a line written when he suddenly bumped into a small mammal. His notebook flew from his hands, out into the air, only to land in a small puddle that had formed from the rain.

“Shit!” He cursed out loud. “Shouldn’t you watch where you’re wal-”

“Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I-II'll buy you a new one! I promise!”

Nick found himself facing a small grey bunny. “I’m so sorry.” She repeated. He instantly felt guilty, he wasn't watching where he was going, then ran into her.

“Don’t be sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking and I bumped into you.” Nick said. “You also don't need to buy me a new one, I'll figure it out somehow, maybe some of it is still okay?”

“Can't you buy a new one?” The innocent bunny asked.

They stared at each other for a moment, Nick awkwardly trying to avoid the rabbit's gaze. “I, uh, sure.” Nick stated, fidgeting with his thumbs a little.

The bunny almost instantly noticed something was wrong. “Are you okay?” She asked, then realization slammed into her body.

“Oh my god! I'm so sorry!” The bunny found herself saying for the second time today. “I didn't know you where…I swear I didn't…” Nick, not knowing how much this actually meant for the grey doe, stood silent. “Now I really have to buy you a new one.”

Nicks eyes went wide. “No! You don't owe me anything, it was my fault.”

“But then how will you write….wait, what were you writing in there?” She questioned, then thought better of it. “Never mind, it doesn't matter anyways.”

The two spent some time arguing over whose fault it was, each one blaming themselves. After the bunny won, she promised to to buy him a new notebook and even take him out for dinner. Of course, Nick said “No”, but the bunny continued on anyways.

They visited a store, where Nick picked out a new notebook. It kind of reminded him of when his mother used to take him to the store and buy him toys. Then, the rabbit took him to a pretty nice restaurant. Most mammals looked at him angrily, not liking that a fox was in eyesight. The doe though, she stood up to them. She glared back.

It warmed his heart to find someone as caring as her.

“I never actually caught your name.” Nick spoke.

“It's Judy. Judy Hopps.”

“Mine is Nick. Nick Wilde.”

**A/N Yay! Another chapter in the bag! I hope that if you are reading this, you like it. It really took me some time to put this chapter together.**

**Please, write a review, I love to read them and I will do my best to write back.**

**I still have no idea what to call myself. (Curse you fox in the henhouse.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yay! Another chapter in the bag! I hope that if you are reading this, you like it. It really took me some time to put this chapter together.
> 
> Please, write a review, I love to read them and I will do my best to write back.
> 
> I still have no idea what to call myself. (Curse you fox in the henhouse


End file.
